


Hate Me

by everydaysicc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aomine and Kise are idiots, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Momoi Satsuki, Model! Kise, Police! Aomine, Soft! Aomine, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, idk how to tag, kise is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaysicc/pseuds/everydaysicc
Summary: Aomine and Kise had a heated argument resulting in a devastating end. Well, almost.[Edited]
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! How y'all doing? I hope everyone is safe and healthy. Wishing everyone the best!
> 
> It's been a while since I've written Aoki! I was struggling with writer's block, and trust me, it was awful. I had the motivation to write, just didn't know how to write my ideas. Nonetheless, after decades, here's an angst-y Aoki oneshot for y'all! I've made some changes to this fic as I see it fit. Also, to keep in mind, the title isn't exactly related to the story(?) I had a completely different plot in the beginning, but decided to change it last minute. So I'm just gonna stick with this title for now. Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. Thank you and enjoy!!
> 
> [DISCLAIMER: this is my FIRST TIME writing kissing scenes and anything of the sort. Please bear the cringing with me--you've been warned:(]

How long has the situation been this way? How long has the situation worsened? How long have they been numb to the situation? 

Kise Ryouta has noticed the distanceーa growing, gaping trenchーbetween them ever since he’s been promoted by bigger and more well-known modeling agencies throughout many places in Japan. He easily garners fame and has built a name for himself as “Kanagawa’s rising star” after a year, more or less, since his debut as a model. Now working as a full-time model at a successful agency, the blond is hardly seen at their shared house due to hectic schedules; he goes to work as early as 6 in the morning and comes home at 10, a little less before Aomine. And most of the time Kise is fatigued from modeling, so he prefers sleeping after he arrives home.

However clear it is that they’re distancing apart, neither of them are doing anything about it. Kise doubts Aomine even realized; he’s never been sharp about those things anyways (or so he thought?). So they go on about their day; Kise modeling from morning until early evening, and Aomine works at a police department.

But for some reason, Kise has this feeling of uncertainty and doubt (though he shouldn’t have); he’s not sure whether the bluenette has been working at the station or not nowadays. Kise realized that the tanned male always comes home late, especially during the weekends. At first, he’s brushed it off, thinking that Aomine probably has night shifts and paper work on his plate. The work of a police officer is quite difficult. But it’s become a recurrence that the blond couldn’t simply dismiss and be skeptical of. He trusts Aomine—he really does—but he’s doubting his trust now due to the bluenette’s questionable act. Whatever it is, Kise hopes that it’s nothing serious; that he wouldn’t have to excessively worry about it.

He’s proven wrong when Aomine came into the house one night—door closing a bit harshly—late, and reeking of the smell of alcohol (and fragrance?). The tanned man then proceeds to discard his shoes carelessly, kicking them to the side. His appearance is awful, to say the least: loosened tie, unbuttoned collar, tousled hair.

“Daiki, wha—have you been drinking?” Kise confronts as he walks closer to the said man. It’s _obvious_ —Aomine could barely walk, let alone stand. 

“‘s none of your business,” the bluenette slurs, which only peaked Kise’s anger he’d already felt since (Aomine’s been acting strange) Aomine's walked through that door. He’s irritated and frustrated, but mostly disappointed. Kise and Aomine have been together for quite some time now; they shouldn’t have kept secrets from each other at this stage in their relationship. Kise despises alcohol and the smell of it, and he knows Aomine _knows_ this. The bluenette could’ve come to Kise when he’s troubled, not alcohol. 

“Don’t tell me it’s not my fucking business; we’re together. All this time, I didn’t know—you never told me?”

“Look,” Aomine starts, “let’s not make a big deal out of this. We’re grown men, Kise; I’m a grown man. So what if I’ve taken some shots?”

“I’m just worried about you… you didn’t think I’d be concerned for you when you’ve been coming home late the past couple weeks?” Kise asks exasperatedly. Aomine scoffs, ridiculing the blond’s statement.

“I’ve been busy; stop worrying over rudimentary things,” Aomine moves closer unintentionally — his face now merely inches from the blond, his senses disoriented. Kise shifts back uncomfortably as he couldn’t handle the odoriferous smell of alcohol from the bluenette (nor could he from the scent of presumably a woman’s; _it all ties together_ ).

“Oh, busy? With a woman, then,” Kise’s question blurts out like an assertion.

“The hell are you coming up with that conclusion for?” Aomine asks, all of a sudden vexed with the unexpected, implied question; the effects of the alcohol starting to wear off (his tolerance for alcohol has always been high). 

Kise clicks his tongue, “Don't play dumb, Aomine. You’ve been with a woman. All this time. You’re really making more time with some woman than with me.”

“Ryo-Kise, it’s late. I’m fucking tired. Can’t we just let this go—,” 

“Do you not care about me anymore? Do you not _love_ me anymore?” The blond’s voice ascends with each announciated word. 

“Fuck, Kise I never said—,”

“Well it sure seems like it! You think I wouldn’t notice when you’ve been acting suspicious lately? You come home late during the weekends now! Don’t fuck with me. Better tell me now—straight to my face—that you’ve been cheating on me.” _Say no, say no, say no._ Aomine scoffs.

“It’s not like you’ve made any time for me either,” came the bluenette’s frightful response. Unfortunately, it’s a horrible decision in favor against Aomine.

“Oh, so now it’s _my_ fault, when clearly, you’re the one who’s in the wrong here?” Kise is practically _boiling_. Tears are seen at bay at the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t lie, Kise. We both know we haven’t made time for each other for a while now. When was the last time we kissed? Had sex? Heck we barely even talk on a regular basis anymore,” Aomine retaliates, indignant. Kise’s eyes widen slightly, but he tries to compose himself. If they were aware..why hadn’t they talked about it? Had they grown ignorant and negligent?

“It’s because I’m busy, you know how—,”

“Of course, it’s always your stupid modeling, isn’t it,” Aomine says as a “matter-of-fact”.

“My modeling isn’t stupid! I pour all my effort and time into—,”

“Exactly,” Aomine cuts, stepping into Kise’s space, staring intensely into his hazel eyes (Aomine could get lost in them all day because he fucking loves Kise _so much_ ), looking him down, “your modeling always comes first, right, Kise? Since when have _you_ made any effort and time for _me_ ? Since when did _I_ become your second? Is your job more relevant than me and our relationship? Aren’t you the one being unfair and forgetting about _me_ , Ryouta?” Taken aback by Aomine’s stinging, yet truthful words, Kise’s tears are slowly trickling down his cheeks, continuously flowing like a running faucet. 

“You don’t understand! I’m trying my best to—,”

Aomine leans in swiftly and kisses Kise before he has any time to react. The taller male grasps the blond’s wrist and backs him against the marbled, kitchen counter situated near the main entrance to their apartment. Kise stiffens and when they break apart, tries to push Aomine away, not satisfied nor content with the latter’s response.

“Daiki, what are you—,”

Aomine dives in on his lips again, this time with more force. He rests his hand on Kise’s jaw, tracing the line there and caressing his cheek languidly—thumb wiping at his tears; his other hand situated on the blond’s waist. Aomine moves his lips gingerly, lingering and coaxing, encouraging Kise to do the same when he feels the blond’s lips unmoving. Kise, unfortunately, couldn’t fight back against Aomine’s assault as he’d never felt something _so good_ in so long. He feels his body go lax, slowly kissing the taller back. Aomine’s lips are firm against his plump, soft ones; addictive. Kise tilts his head and opens his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, an invitation which Aomine takes without hesitation as he inserts his tongue in. The blond groans, the feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue exploring and slithering into his wet cavern causes his heart to beat irregularly. He could taste the faint alcohol as their tongues meet. It’s been so long, Kise craves, _hungers_ , for this. Both males could feel the pent frustration pouring into the kiss, indicating how badly they’ve missed and needed each other. 

Aomine then maneuvers his leg in between Kise’s in intent to support the quivering blond; yet the friction against their crotches triggers a moan from Kise and a gruff hum from Aomine. The blond quickly wraps his arms around Aomine’s nape as the grip on his wrist loosened, drawing the bluenette closer, frail fingers playing with strands of Aomine’s short hair. They couldn’t confine their desires and excitement anymore as not having sexual contact for weeks is driving them insane. 

When they break apart, Kise is left panting and breathless. Aomine takes in Kise’s wrecked state—eyes raking up and down the blond’s body animalistically; his lips swollen and cheeks aflamed, and Aomine thinks his boyfriend looks absolutely gorgeous and enticing like this. 

“Bed,” Aomine whispers huskily against Kise’s ear before hauling him up bridal style towards their bedroom despite vehement protests from the blond. 

Aomine pulls Kise closer to his side when they’re both exhausted and spent on the bed, satisfied of the countless rounds of emotional and heated sex they had just a while ago. He could feel the blond’s heaving chest against his own; his ragged breath tickling against his warm skin. Aomine smiles softly, fingers playing and twirling Kise’s silky blond strands. He buries his face in the blond’s hair, the scent of Kise’s usual shampoo lingering in his nose. For a moment they just enjoy the silence enveloping them; each basking in each other’s presences and warmths, until Kise breaks the tranquillity.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn’t lash out on you like that,” Kise murmurs, biting his lip and poking at Aomine’s chest shyly. The reason behind their fight weighs mostly on Kise. If he’d known his modeling was the sole reason they ended up in this messy situation, he would’ve considered more thoroughly about his job and perhaps rescheduled appointments with his manager. The last thing Kise wanted was to hurt Aomine, and he’s never felt so guilty. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Aomine replies, gingerly tugging at Kise’s face so their gazes locked; topaz clashing with sapphire. Aomine’s gaze is so soft Kise can’t help but melt. “We both lacked communication, that’s all. We just need to establish that and strengthen our trust. I trust you, and I know you do as well. But I don’t want you to overwork yourself, Kise. Promise me to take a break when you need to, ‘kay?”.

“I’m sorry—,”

“I told you—none of that,” Aomine frowns before quickly kissing Kise on the lips, which the latter gladly returns. The blond intertwines their bare legs together, seeking warmth from them. 

“Hey, where were you last night?” Kise asks quietly. “I-I smelled a woman’s scent on you…”

“Ah, that,” Aomine sheepishly rubs his nape, a habit of his when he’s nervous (which Kise would find cute, if the situation wasn’t like this). “I went drinking with my coworkers after our shifts. Remember Satsuki? She’s a close friend of mine and she was there as well. I think you guys have met before. Anyway, Satsuki was excessively wearing fragrance that night because she was trying to impress my partner. She was pretty wasted and threw herself all over me, and I had to escort her home. I swear that kid can be a pain in the ass sometimes. So I guess the scent lingers on me for some reason,” Aomine explains chuckling, recalling the situation. Kise subconsciously releases a breath of relief—abashed for not placing his trust on Aomine. In the span of their relationship, the feeling of self-doubt and insecurity lingers with Kise. Being a model is tedious as he’s reminded that everything is centered around him; how he dresses, behaves, acts. Kise is aware that he’s imperfect—his personality isn’t all that attractive: his whining and childish outbursts can be annoying sometimes. He could care less about how people perceive him as, but he _cares_ about what Aomine thinks of him. When he’s reminded of his flaws, Kise can't help to think that _he’s_ the problem. Is Aomine truly happy with him? Has Kise provided the happiness Aomine deserves?

“Ryouta, you overthink too much,” Aomine says when he sees Kise’s brows furrow. 

“I’m sorry—I really am. I’m sorry if I’ve annoyed or angered you. I hope you’re happy with me as I am happy with you. I’m sorry if I’m not enough—,” Kise’s sudden outburst of confession is abruptly silenced by Aomine’s tight embrace. The blond blinks, not fully comprehending the tanned male’s response. 

“Baka Kise,” Aomine lightly smacks the back of the blond’s head in a scolding manner, earning a small cry from the latter. “I may not show it often, but I’m the happiest with you. And I also need to apologize for not telling you.. ‘s just that these past weeks I’ve been stressed and down. But stop worrying over the littlest things, yeah? I swear you’re catching a Satsuki.”

“M’kay,” there was a short pause. “But I'm always here if you need me,” Kise assures.

"I know, and I appreciate it."

"Cuddle?"

“You don’t need to ask, baka. And we’re already cuddling,” Aomine sighs, but compiles nonetheless, spooning the blond. Kise giddily smiles.

“You sure love calling me ‘baka’, huh.”

“Because you are one,” Aomine replies then pauses, “I love you, baka Kise.”

Kise instantly warms at the confession. _He doesn’t deserve Aomine_. “I love you too, Aominecchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope the kissing scene wasn't too awkward, haha.. (I really can't write those things, and the bed scene was painfully hard enough>~<). Reading and writing angst is my guilty pleasure hehe. p.s fluffy and soft Aomine is the best Aomine change my mind:3
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading, and stay safe!


End file.
